food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unfruitful Flower/Plot 1-4
|- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Out of nowhere, countless fat chickens appeared from all sides, mixing in with the exam papers and alarm clocks that can’t be turned off; all blocking his line of vision. Minestrone had one chicken per hand, and very soon, the cave’s air was full of chicken feathers. Minestrone couldn’t help but grit his teeth. |- | style="width:10%;" | |How long do I have to fight these things for? Is there no way to finish them off? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone readily threw away another chicken, looking about ready to lose his temper. |- | |We just have to find the illusion with the ‘Evil Flower’ petal pattern on it, destroy it and the others will disappear too! |- | style="width:10%;" | |Petal pattern? The kind of petals in the flower field? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone pouted as he glanced at the flower field. That kind of flower is certainly very distinctive, they look like weeping human faces. However… |- | style="width:10%;" | |This is so troublesome… Daniel, step back! |- | |Huh? |- | colspan="2" |'How does Mashed Potatoes react?' 1. Step back (Minestrone +5) 2. Step forward to help (Mashed Potatoes +5) 3. Wait and don’t move (Minestrone +15) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | Not waiting for Mashed Potatoes to react, his ball of vine flew in front of him and turned into a large net to protect him. |- | |Cough cough cough… |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The smoke of exploded gunpowder scattered, and Minestrone tucked his gun back to his waist. The cave was suddenly clean, and the fat chickens, exam papers, and alarm clocks blasted into petals one after another, slowly dispersing and falling. |- | |Incredible... |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |The ball of vine turned back into a round shape, and mimicked its owner, extending two branches out to applaud. Minestrone casually shook off the petals on his body and then walked to Mashed Potatoes, stopping in front of him. |- | |What’s exactly going on? |- | |It’s not safe here, let’s walk and talk. |- | |The ‘Evil Flower’ is a carnivorous flower that existed during the Era of Elves. Theoretically, it’s already extinct from this world. When it blooms, it would stimulate a living organism’s negative emotions. If an animal or human touches it, they will fall into a nightmarish dreamland. |- | |It relied on this kind of dreamland to hunt passing insects and animals. Additionally, it’s said that the higher the intruder’s Soul Power, the more real the nightmarish dreamland becomes. Moreover, the content of the dreamland would pertain to the intruder’s deepest, most repressed negative thoughts, so it’s hard to survive falling into its trap. |- | |So you’re saying, because I was knocked out by you earlier, and the blood from my injuries touched the Evil Flower, that’s why we’re in its dreamland right now? |- | |That’s correct. |- | |How do you leave the dreamland then? |- | |According to the records, what appears in the dreamland are all natural predators because they make prey afraid; so to overcome the dreamland, we must overcome all of the fears in the dreamland. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |When Mashed Potatoes reached this part, he realized Minestrone, who was beside him, had stopped walking. He looked at him with a strange look. |- | |What’s wrong? |- | |I just think the stuff you’re scared of is kinda weird. |- | |Cough cough… It’s not that bad… It’s because I’m a teacher, so every time I have to grade a student’s exam papers, it’s extremely headache inducing … Kids these days, especially noble children, they’d answer all sorts of things on the papers, things you can think of, things you can’t think of, they’re all capable of writing them. |- | |Just smack them if they’re disobedient. |- | |That won’t do. Children and plants are the same, they both need parents and teachers’ guidance. All I can say is, this line of work certainly requires patience. Being a teacher has its hardships, but once you’ve nurtured a good seedling, it feels very fulfilling. |- | |…Whatever you say. |- | |As for the alarm clock that can’t be turned off… indeed, it’s many people’s nightmare, could it be you’ve never experienced it before? That kind of fear where you’re dominated by an alarm clock set for work days. |- | |I’m a Food Soul, not every Food Soul is passionate about human work like you. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes was momentarily speechless. |- | |B-But, we’re the same as humans, we can only live to the fullest with love… |- | |That’s your theory. Alright enough, no more talks about this. There’s still another weird thing. |- | |What? |- | |Since this is a plant that was eradicated for its danger during the Era of Elves… Why did you still deliberately revive it, Teacher Daniel? |- ! colspan="2" | ← 1-2 • Main • 1-6→ |} Category:The Unfruitful Flower